


Diary: that it may not be "lost in translation"

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-18
Updated: 2005-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translations of the latin tect in the "Diary" series up to Tertius Epistula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary: that it may not be "lost in translation"

## Diary: that it may not be "lost in translation"

by lostmarble

<http://lostmarble.deviantart.com>

* * *

The translations, through Tertius Epistula, of the Latin text in the "Diary" series: 

**Diary (Primoris Epistula) __

"Primoris Epistula"--first (or beginning, or best) letter 

"Quibus ego induco me"--in which I introduce myself 

* _Secundus Epistula_ * 

"Secundus Epistula"--second letter 

"Quibus obex cado"--in which barriers fall * _Tertius Epistula_ *  
"Tertius Epistula"--third chapter  
"Quibus verum est duplicitas" -in which truth is ambiguous "Nitimur in vetitum semper, cupimusque negata." (Ovid)-- We are always striving for things forbidden, and coveting those denied us. "Oh , inconcessus diligo , vestri virus est dulcis quod magis decadent quam teres vinum. Ut particeps vestrum necne , aut est morior."--Oh, forbidden love, your sickness [poison] is sweeter and more decadent than the finest wine. To partake of you or not, either is to die.   
"in vino veritas"(proverb) -in wine [there is] truth; in wine, truthfulness 


End file.
